peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 August 1981
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-08-04 ;Comments *After the show the previous evening, Peel had gone to a gig at the Heaven club at Charing Cross and had seen at least some of the sets by Talisman and the Thompson Twins. *Earlier this evening, Peel and Chris Lycett had attended an event marking the reopening of the HMV record shop in Oxford Street. The person on the door hadn't recognised his face or the fact that he worked for Radio One; to compound this, they'd mispelt his name on the ID sticker he was given to wear. *Peel describes U2 as "nice lads", having met them at the Pink Pop Festival in the Netherlands earlier in the year. *John updates us on the status of his damaged finger, having injured it in an accident involving the lawn mower the previous week. He'd had to have the tip of the finger sewn back on and complains that feeling has yet to return to this bit of the digit. *JP: "As you know, all of us disc jockeys - particularly if you listen to the Mike Read programme - would like to be something else. If somebody had come to me and said, when I was about fifteen, 'look, you can play for Liverpool but you've got to die when you're thirty' I would have said, 'fine! I'll take that, no trouble at all'. Sessions *Frames only session, recorded 24th February 1981, repeat, first broadcast 02 March 1981. No known commercial release. *Frantic Elevators #1, recorded 25th February 1981, repeat, first broadcast 03 March 1981. Hunchback Of Notre Dame available on v/a album - Manchester, So Much To Answer For on Strange Fruit. Tracklisting *''File begins at start of show. *Cuban Heels: My Colours Fly (7") Virgin VS 439 *Josef K: Citizens (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard 81-7 John wonders if the stylus on this deck is failing - though this album did have a famously thin and scratchy sound. Certain tracks on the previous night's show sounded a bit distorted... *Frames: Stingray (session) *Frantic Elevators: I Am The Man (session) *Prince Buster: Whine And Grine (12" - Naughty But Nice) Blue Beat DD PB 3 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Monitor (album - Juju) Polydor POLS 1034 distorted too *Higsons: I Don't Want To Live With Monkeys (7") Romans In Britain HIG 2 *Bamboo Zoo: Well Done Earthling (album - Look! Listen! Consume!) Phoney-Gran PHOG 8101 distorted too *Frames: Play It By Fear (session) *Ludus: Mothers Hour (7") New Hormones ORG 12 *Little Feat: Forty-Four Blues (album - Hoy- Hoy!) Warner Bros. K 66100 *Culture: Callie Weed Song (album - More Culture) Joe Gibbs Music JGML-6038 distorted too *Chant! Chant! Chant!: Quicksand (7") Peig The Man CHANT 001 *Frantic Elevators: Searching For The Only One (session) *Dance: In Lust (12") Statik STAT 712 distorted too :JP: "Now I'm going to spoil everything by playing a popular record. In fact, no less than the number 39 record in the BBC Radio One charts. http://www.officialcharts.com/charts/singles-chart/19810802/7501/" *U2: Fire (7") Island WIP 6679 *Robyn Hitchcock: Acid Bird (album - Black Snake Diamond Röle) Armageddon ARM 4 John has a sneaky feeling that Robyn is one of those people who knows where Syd Barrett lives... *Frames: The Shock Of The New (session) *Egypt For Now: Days On Edge (v/a album - Street To Street Volume Two) Open Eye OE LP 502 *Frantic Elevators: Ding Dong (session) *Rastafarians: Hold On Jah Jah Children (album - Orthodox) ULC, Inc KM6182 *Crossfires: Inferno (album - Out Of Control) Rhino RNLP 019 *Human League: Love Action (I Believe In Love) (7") Virgin VS 435 *Frames: La Chanson Ironique (session) *Silent Guests: Imaginary Lies (album - In My Secret Garden) TW PROP 1 *Lines: Nerve Pylon (7") Red RL 007 *Frantic Elevators: Production Prevention (session) *''File cuts out'' File ;Name *1981-08-04 Peel Show DB248.mp3 ;Length *1:35:04 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from DB248 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box